


and they were roommates

by luckystars1015



Series: Fluffy GinHiji [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: College!AU, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, modern!AU, roommates!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckystars1015/pseuds/luckystars1015
Summary: “So… you want me to pretend that we’re NOT in a relationship?”—In which Hijikata tries to hide his relationship from his overprotective brother.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: Fluffy GinHiji [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045224
Comments: 24
Kudos: 312





	and they were roommates

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based of a makoharu fic I read a loooooooong time ago with the same premise, but I cannot for the life of me find it. If one of you recognizes it, just tell me and I’ll attribute the fic

“So… you want me to pretend that we’re _ not _ in a relationship?”

Hijikata nodded fervently. 

Gintoki furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “I feel like in another universe, you’d be asking the exact opposite,” he mumbled under his breath. 

“What?”

“Nothing.” Gintoki scratched his head, trying to understand what his boyfriend was asking of him. “Why do you want me to do this again?”

Hijikata sighed. Avoiding eye contact, he replied, “my brother Tamegoro is coming to visit and I can’t have him know that we’re… together.”

Gintoki felt like his heart was just stung. “Are you… ashamed that I’m your boyfriend or something?”

The black-haired boy shot up, eyes growing wide. “No! I love you, you idiot!!” Of course Hijikata would call Gintoki an idiot while professing his love to him. It wasn’t the first time Hijikata had told Gintoki such a confession, but it was the first time he had declared it so fervently. 

Seeing Gintoki’s smirk, Hijikata finally realized his embarrassing outburst. His face was up in flames and he was this close in grabbing the nearest item and throwing it as a projectile at his boyfriend’s cocky face. Before he had the chance though, Gintoki grabbed Hijikata by his wrists and pulled him into his lap unceremoniously for a cuddle session. If there were any onlookers to this scene, they would unanimously agree that the couple was utterly and disgustingly adorable. 

“You what me?” Gintoki teased as he buried his face into the crook of Hijikata’s neck. He really wanted to leave a hickey but it was the summer, and it would be too hot for Hijikata to wear anything to hide it. 

“Don’t make me say it again, you bastard,” Hijikata mumbled as he tried to push Gintoki’s face away from his sensitive spots. He was still trying to have a serious conversation, and if he let his ravenous boyfriend continue, nothing would get done. 

“My brother is really overprotective of me and still treats me like a baby,” Hijikata explained. Their parents were always too busy while the two were growing up, so it inevitably fell upon Tamegoro’s shoulders to raise Hijikata. The younger brother knew that it had been an unfair burden that had been placed onto Tamegoro, so he did everything he could to make him proud. 

“Does your brother even know that you’re gay?”

Hijikata shook his head slowly. “I’ve been focusing on my studies ever since I was little. I never really showed interest in anything else, so he’s only seen that side of me.” That really was the truth of the matter until he met Gintoki in his third year of college. 

The two were randomly paired up as bunkmates in the dormitory. At first, they got along like dog and cat, but one day, something sort of clicked, and they were making out fervently in their dormitory’s laundry room. Their relationship sorta just… happened. Now it was their fourth year and they decided to move into an apartment together. Since Hijikata and Gintoki were seniors now, they didn’t have many classes besides their senior thesis. They both had savings and worked a part-time job, so it seemed sensible to rent a small, affordable one bedroom apartment close to campus. Plus, they wanted to fuck without their roommates walking in on them all the time.

It wasn’t like Hijikata was embarrassed about the fact that he was gay. His brother was very open minded and would accept Hijikata no matter what. But he still treated Hijikata like a kid, so it was hard to tell Tamegoro that he had grown up a bit and got himself a relationship. He explained his sentiments to Gintoki. 

Gintoki looked like he understood the current situation and nodded his acquiescence. It was only for a day. He wrapped his arms around Hijikata’s dainty waist and hugged him tighter. “You owe me, you know.” He leaned in to bring his lips to Hijikata’s ear, saying, “How about a…” The rest of his request was lost in a whisper, but Hijikata replied to him by head butting his chin before he stormed into their bedroom and slammed the door shut, face burning like a match. 

————

A couple weeks later, Hijikata, Gintoki, and Tamegoro stood at the boy’s shared apartment. They just came back from lunch, where the two boys nervously answered Tamegoro’s probing questions about their university life, asking about their school life balance. The two boyfriends in hiding successfully navigated that conversation without saying anything too damning. But there were a lot of close calls where Hijikata had to slam on Gintoki’s foot to change the subject. 

Hijikata anxiously opened his door, his sweat making it difficult to even turn the doorknob. Hijikata spent the last few days deep cleaning the apartment with Gintoki, triple checking that everything was spotless and no evidence of their relationship existed in the apartment. This was the last test, and thankfully, it was a quick one. Tamegoro only had a few moments to spare before he had to catch the next train back to their hometown. 

Hijikata gave Tamegoro a tour of their apartment while Gintoki went to the kitchen to put away the leftovers. “So this is the bedroom with an attached bathroom,” Hijikata said as he directed his brother. The younger brother felt Tamegoro stiffen, but he didn’t say anything. His eyes quickly scanned the floor for anything amiss. He had better not find another one of Gintoki’s porn mags sticking out from under the bed. The moment quickly passed; maybe Hijikata had misread his brother. 

Hijikata led his brother back to the door and thanked him for coming all this way to see him. Gintoki quickly jogged to the entryway as well to thank the man for paying for lunch and visiting their apartment. He was laying it on a bit thick, but it was his boyfriend’s brother after all. He wanted to leave a good impression. 

Gintoki reached out to shake Tamegoro’s hand. Tamegoro returned the gesture, but his smile did not reach his eyes. “Thank you, Gintoki. I hope you will do _ very _well to take care of my brother.”

Hijikata’s mouth gaped open like a fish as he watch his brother squeeze the life out of his secret boyfriend’s hand. He was entirely sure he heard a bone crack. 

Tamegoro bid the stupefied duo farewell, but not before telling Hijikata that he should be expecting a long phone call from him. After a few moments, the two broke out of their paralysis and ran throughout the apartment, looking for signs that had given them away. 

“Did you leave another one of your porn mags out, you idiot?!”

“No, I hid them all in the back closet, _ I swear!!” _

“Was it something in the bathroom?” Gintoki and Hijikata raced to their bathroom and inspected the shower and sink. 

“It couldn’t have been! I bought two different shampoos and conditioners and our toothbrushes and cups are separated at _ opposite _sides of the sink!!” Hijikata was absolutely meticulous in covering all of the possible pitfalls. What could he have possible missed? As Hijikata peered past his frantic boyfriend into the bedroom, realization hit him like a cannonball. He facepalmed himself so hard it stung and sighed the sigh of the long suffering. 

“There’s only _one_ bed.”

They were absolute freaking _ idiots. _

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @luckystars1015
> 
> Let’s go wild for GinHiji together :)


End file.
